Discontinued Wargames 3: World on Fire
by Archangel the lord of death
Summary: Third in the Wargames Series. After leaving the war behind, Harry and Co are lost in a post Apocalyptic World. How will they survive? Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Wargames 3: Elite Force

Harry Potter/Command and Conquer/

Summary: After overthrowing the traitor dictator, Harry and the crew use the time machine to fix reality. But things backfire on them extremely quickly.

Rating: M

Paring: Harry/Multi

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Command and Conquer and the other thing which I am crossing over with in this story.

Chapter 1: Lone Wanderer

_Harry groaned as the bright light started to clear and he rubbed furiously at his eyes trying to clear away the spots he was seeing as he looked around to see himself standing on top of a roof the bright setting sun shining over him._

"_...A world that loses its power will fade away into nothingness." A female voice spoke and Harry looked confused as a female figure appeared in front of him looking at the sun set. "If such is the fate of this world, then I shall return it to its mother's womb. The world must first die, for it to be born again..." She paused shaking her head sadly. "...That is the only way to salvation, as recorded in an ancient prophecy." She finished turning to face Harry who frowned in surprise… he recognised this person._

"_The world will fall for its sins, and humans will all disappear... But, I don't want you to meet the same fate. I want to help you hold on to your life. To do so, I need to know your name. Will you tell me who you are...?" She asked and Harry looked extremely surprised by this conisdering he recognised her but couldn't think of her name off the top of his head._

"_Harry Potter." He said and then caught a brief flicker of recognition in her eyes._

"_I see, so your name is Harry Potter... As of now, your will to live shall be sustained. Believe in it...and live." She said and Harry frowned._

"_I don't understand." He muttered in confusion._

"_You may not understand right now... but please don't forget what you've heard here..." She responded trailing off and Harry's eyes widened as he saw a flicker of London being destroyed by flames and explosions._

"_I am the nurturer of the next world. It is my duty to create the world that is to come... Now, I want you to say my name out loud." She requested as the glare of the sun lessened and Harry's jaw dropped as the name finally clicked into place._

"_Hoshi?" Harry whispered and she smiled nodding her head ever so slightly._

"_That's right...My name is Hoshi." She said tilting her head to the side looking at Harry before sighing. "...Harry. I won't shed another tear, not even at the world's end. I'd like to see you in the next world though..." She said and the images of the destruction of London started flashing at the front of his mind. _

"Go ahead…" She said and paused again turning her back to look at the sunset. "Go ahead and wake up."

"_It's time..."_

_*-*-*-*-*-_

"_I… i… i…" _The sound of a song skipping woke Harry as he let out a gasp of pain. He rolled off of his stomach onto his back staring up at the dull sky above him and cringed as he clutched his chest looking around for the location of the noise.

"There…" He muttered seeing a jukebox that was slowly flickering and Harry wondered how long until it finally died as he pulled himself into a sitting position pushing off the dust covered ground as he looked around at the devastation. "What happened here?" He asked as he pulled himself to his feet finally realising how dry his throat was as he let out several hacking coughs. "Tanya?" He called and looked around but no one was there. "Natasha?" He called slightly louder but again no answer. He staggered towards the jukebox, which stood in the ruins of what looked to be a saloon leaning against it slightly as it continued to skip on the song it was on.

Harry gave it a swift kick.

"_I… i… i… I don't want to set the world on fire." _The song started and Harry looked around for any indication as to where he was, all around him was ruins, dust and debris… something big had happened here but what.

He coughed again his throat sore as he looked through the ransacked cabinets for anything that could quench his thirst.

"There." He whispered as he grabbed a bottle of water. He looked at the expiration date and frowned… no good it went out several years ago. Opening the bottle Harry sniffed it slightly and then poured a little bit out to take a look at it.

It was filthy… but then he realised that the seal had been broken on the bottle before it opened meaning someone had refilled it. He threw it to one side and started walking out the Saloon.

He paused.

Voices from down the road. He looked up to see a small dust cloud forming, which meant there was at least a small group of people there. Harry ducked back into the Saloon and dived behind the counter and waited. He reached for his pistol and wished he knew where his rifle was as he looked around. "Ok unknown people, unknown threat… how are you going to get out of this one Harry?" He asked before he heard the footsteps stop.

"Are you sure you saw someone round here?" A male voice asked and there was a sound of confirmation.

"A guy, unconscious, just appeared out of nowhere." A female voice spoke and the man let out a sigh.

"People don't just appear out of nowhere." He said and the woman stomped her foot.

"I know what I saw, he was around here somewhere."

"Fine, you check the saloon, I'll take a look around a bit." He said and then Harry heard his footsteps

"This close to Paradise Falls, there are so many Slavers around anyone could be a threat so keep your eyes open." The man said and Harry paused wondering whether they were the good guys or not. He stayed down his throat aching as the wind blew disturbing the dust and he brought his hand feeling himself ready to sneeze.

"_Why does this always happen when I'm hiding?" _Harry asked himself mentally before sneezing.

"OVER HERE!" The woman shouted and several footsteps were heard and Harry jumped up pointing the gun straight at the closest target.

"Drop your weapon!" one of the men shouted and Harry saw he was outnumbered, 5 to 1.

"Identify yourself." Harry ordered and the man who shouted raised an eyebrow.

"You're the stranger here, now lower your weapon and we may all be able to get along." The man spoke and Harry slowly did so. "Now," he paused lowering his rifle. "Who are you?"

"My name is Harry, Harry Potter." He introduced and the man smiled.

"See, now that wasn't so hard was it. This is Jess I'm escorting her to Megaton and my name is not so important right now." He said before gesturing behind at the man standing behind them. "These are others who you'll no doubt come to talk with but introductions can wait, I want to get away from here as quickly as possible." He said and Harry looked confused.

"Why, what's so bad around here?" Harry asked and the man looked at him as if he was crazy.

"We're a stones throw away from Paradise Fall's." He responded and Harry looked confused. "You know, Slaver Central… hell on earth for those unlucky enough to be caught…" Again Harry gave him a blank look. "Where in the Capital Wasteland have you been hiding out?" He asked and Harry just looked even more confused. "Did you hit your head or something?" The man asked and Harry thinking on his feet nodded his head. "Great, Amnesia just what I need to deal with… lets get moving, I want to make good distance before night fall." He said and started moving and Harry slowly followed. Jess moved up and started walking next to Harry.

"So where do you come from?" She asked and Harry shrugged.

"I don't know…" Was all Harry could say not knowing what had happened or when he was or even where he was. "All I remember is being split up from my group."

"How many were in your group?" Jess questioned and Harry looked at her.

"There were 2 women and 2 other men." He explained and Jess nodded her head.

"Unfortunately you were the only one that we came across." She said and Harry looked annoyed for a second. "How did you appear out of thin air anyway?" She asked and Harry looked at her in surprise.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." He said and Jess looked at him in amusement.

"Try me, I tend to see a lot of things that people couldn't deal with." Jess said and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Ok then, if I said Time travel from an alternate timeline?" Harry said and started coughing again.

"Need a drink?" She asked and held a canteen of water to Harry who took it and drank, grimacing at the taster. "Yeah, not the best tasting water but its what we've got." She said and Harry passed it back to her.

"Thanks." He said softly and she smiled.

"So you say time travel, I am going to ask when and where?"

"Middle of World War 3 Communist Russia against the Alliance." Harry said and the woman flinched.

"Communists? Which side were you on?" She asked and Harry shrugged.

"I was not truly on any side because I was still out of place even then." Harry responded and Jess glared at him.

"How could you not fight the Red Menace when your country needed you?" She asked and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Because I spent the majority of time a prisoner of them." Harry said trying to hide the fact he then helped them to hunt down the... "SHIT!" Harry cursed and quickly checked the pockets on his clothes. "Damn it… not good, not good at all… I've gotta go back." Harry said quickly and the group looked at him.

"Why?" the man asked as he turned around to look at Harry.

"Something of mine is missing… something very important." Harry said and the man looked at him with suspicion.

"What item is that?" He asked and Harry became slightly paranoid about how much he should say.

"I can't say but its important enough… look you don't have to help me, continue with your job and I'll find my way around soon enough. I can take care of myself." Harry said and the man looked doubtful. "Seriously I have tricks up my sleeve that even you couldn't predict." Harry said and the man frowned.

"Ok then, once you found what you need head south, keep to the road and you should soon come across an outdoor cinema, we'll wait for you there, if your not there in 2 hours we wont come looking for you." He said and Harry nodded.

"And if your not there?" Harry asked and the man looked thoughtful.

"If you head west from there you should come across a small survivor settlement called Arefu built up on the Highway, keep an eye out though. There are a lot of dangerous creatures out there." He said and Harry nodded turning around to head back the way he came.

*-*-*-*-*-

Tanya groaned as she awoke, she looked down at herself and saw that the soviet union mark had been ripped apart… she held her head a small burst of pain shooting through. _"Why would I even have a Soviet Icon there?"_ She questioned and she frowned as she also noticed the collar on her neck. Reaching up for it she rested a hand on it and someone shouted at her to stop.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." A young voice spoke and Tanya turned to see a kid no older than 13 look up at her.

"Why not?" She asked and the kid cringed.

"If you mess with it, it causes it to explode." He said and Tanya blinked in surprise glad that she had been warned about it. The last thing she wanted was to lose her head over the situation.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"Welcome to Paradise Falls, Welcome to Hell in the Capital Wastelands, you're a slave now, as long as you wear that collar, you can't disobey them or they'll just kill you." Another male voice spoke up and Tanya turned to see a man sitting in another cell next to hers.

"I'm a slave?" She asked her brain failing to register the information.

"Correct, Eulogy Jones controls this place… I saw him looking over you when they brought you in." The man said and Tanya shuddered in disgust.

"Did they bring any of my companions with me?" She asked and the man shook his head.

"You were the only one brought in, how many were in your group?"

"3 Men and another woman." She explained and the man shrugged.

"I didn't see anyone else come in, if there was another woman she would have definently been brought in as well."

"Great, so I'm God knows where with God knows how many threats and God knows where my team mates are!" Tanya protested in annoyance and rested her head against the fence. "What can go wrong next?"

*-*-*-*-*-

TBC

Well after long careful deliberation I have decided on this to be the next crossover in the Wargames series.

Welcome ladies and Gents to the Fallout universe, careful when you drink the water and watch out for Super Mutants.

See ya soon


	2. Chapter 2

Wargames 3: Elite Force

Harry Potter/Command and Conquer/

Summary: After overthrowing the traitor dictator, Harry and the crew use the time machine to fix reality. But things backfire on them extremely quickly.

Rating: M

Paring: Harry/Multi

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Command and Conquer and Fallout

Chapter 2: Capital Wasteland

Natasha smiled from her vantage point, she knew where she was. She had seen the pictures of Washington DC and from the window she stood near she could see the damaged Monument. Looking through the scope of her rifle she scanned the area for any more of the green brutes that had attacked her… she had managed to give them the slip but they were still out there.

In the distance she could hear the sounds of battle and wondered what was going on.

There

Another one of the Green creatures moved into her sights… she watched it momentarily as it walked along before lowering her weapon. "No point starting a fight now." She said and leant away from the window.

*-*-*-*-*-

"It's not here. It's not here! It's not here! CRAP IT'S NOT HERE!" Harry mentally screamed as he searched around the area for the Philosophers Stone. "Ok think Harry, think… who had it last?" He asked trying to shake his brain into action but only drawing a blank. "I can't think… I really can't think…" Harry muttered walking over to the counter in the wrecked saloon. "Why can't things go simple for a change?" Harry asked looking up at the sky.

"I don't know, for one thing it could be you pissed someone off in a previous life." A voice behind Harry asked and he spun round drawing his weapon. "Woah there, I don't plan on doing anything." The person spoke and held his arms up.

"Who are you?" Harry asked and the man smiled.

"My name is Robert, I'm just a friendly traveller, I go around selling my stuff to anyone who needs help."

"And you aren't worried about being this close to Paradise Falls?" Harry asked as he lowered the gun.

"Slavers won't catch me, I regularly use this route and they haven't done anything to me." He said and Harry frowned.

"Oh and why is that?" Harry asked his hand tensing on the gun ready to raise it.

"Because they know I'm better alive and free rather than wearing one of those collars." Robert said and Harry sighed. "So what brings you all the way out to this place?" He questioned.

"I'm looking for something I cant remember if it was myself or one of my companions who I also have no idea where they are, have the item." Harry explained.

"And what would this item be?" He asked and Harry frowned.

"It would look like an uncut Blood Red Ruby." He explained and this time it was Roberts turn to frown.

"Nope haven't seen any of those anywhere." Robert said and Harry sighed.

"Great, he's going to kill me…" Harry muttered thinking about the plan that Kane had mentioned.

"You never know, one of your friends may have it."

"Yeah, could be… but I have no idea where they are." Harry responded.

"Best place to start looking would be Megaton, it's a town to the south of here." Robert suggested, Harry checked his watch to see how long had passed before he frowned.

"I've gotta go, got to catch up with some people." Harry said and turned to walk away. "I'll see you around, I'll try and stop off at Megaton as soon as I can." Harry commented and the man nodded his head.

"Watch out for the Yao Gaui." Robert called as Harry walked off.

"Yao Gaui?" Harry muttered under his breath. "What are they?" He asked himself before shrugging it off. He would more than likely find out in the near future.

*-*-*-*-*-

Tanya paced around the cage, she was extremely pissed off… she could probably have broken out with ease from this hell but with the collar on she couldn't risk it.

"You are a feisty one." A voice spoke up and Tanya turned round to see a coloured person standing on the other side of the cell with a smug look on his face.

"Why don't you come in and see how feisty I can be?" She snapped and the man laughed.

"Well I would but you see if I did then one of our little friends out here might get the wrong idea and blow up that pretty little head of yours." The man said with a laugh and Tanya growled in anger. "Just like a caged tiger, beautiful… yet deadly." He complimented and Tanya stopped pacing.

"Then take this collar off and the real fun can begin." Tanya responded and again the man laughed.

"Boy, you really do have a sense of humour… what good is a slave without its leash?" He asked and Tanya stepped forwards towards the fence. "Your property to sell to whoever I want." He paused and looked over her. "Or maybe I should keep you for myself, you're definently not bad on the eyes." The man said and Tanya stood inches away from the fence.

"Oh trust me, when I get out of here, you will regret it." Tanya promised and the man laughed walking away.

"We shall see my dear, we shall see." Eulogy commented and walked away laughing.

Tanya turned around letting out a curse in frustration before continuing her pacing trying to think of a way to get out of there.

*-*-*-*-*-

Harry arrived at the Cinema to see Jess, the leader and the other men just packing up their supplies to prepare to move. "Any luck?" The man asked and Harry shook his head.

"Hopefully, one of my team mates have it… I did run into someone though." Harry commented.

"Oh anyone of interest?" The man asked.

"He called himself a 'friendly traveller' his name was Robert." Harry explained and Jess stopped in shock.

"Guy about this high, reasonably well dressed and told you he sold his goods where people needed help?" Jess asked and Harry nodded when she gestured how high he was.

"That's right, why?" Harry asked.

"We need to get moving." The Man ordered. "Guys and Girls we need to get moving NOW!" The man ordered and one of the others looked at him.

"What's up Jack, the Lone Wanderer getting spooked?" One of them called.

"I'm only here as a favour Taylor, if you want to deal with all the Slavers that will crash down on us very soon then feel free, I'll just walk right now."

"That won't be necessary Jack, I'm only joking around." Taylor said nervously.

"What's going on?"

"There is a reason that Robert is able to move around so close to the Slavers without them capturing him…" Jess explained quickly to Harry as the group started moving off quickly.

"I'm gonna go out on a wild guess here and say he is a Slaver?" Harry offered and Jess nodded.

"He isn't your typical Slaver though, he is one of the best, the only reason behind that is the fact that he can easily convince people that he means them no harm then WHAM!" She emphasised this by clapping her hands. "He gets you, collar is on and you're a slave." She explained and Harry frowned.

"I guess I got lucky then."

"Lucky?" Jack spoke and laughed darkly. "The only reason he didn't catch you then is because he realised you could have been useful for him." Jack explained and Harry paled. "We need to move faster than this guys and girls… time to break a sweat." He said and the group started jogging to put some more distance.

"_Great, here for less that a day and already putting people in danger." _Harry mentally criticised himself as he pushed himself harder to keep up with the group. _"Get your head in the game Harry, get your head in the game." _

*-*-*-*-*-

Tanya groaned in pain as the fist slammed into her stomach unable to move as the guy behind her held onto her arms. "Is that the best you've got?" Tanya mocked and spat in the Slavers face her spit mixed with her blood leaving a pink/red stain on the side of the guys face.

"You bitch!" The man hissed wiping the spit off his face before backhanding her. Tanya's head snapped to the side her lip splitting from the force of the blow but she remained silent.

"Bet you wouldn't be so brave if I had this collar." Tanya taunted and the man glared before backhanding her again.

"Get her on the table." The man ordered and the one holding Tanya dragged her back over to the table as she struggled to break his grip.

"Your… making a… mistake!" She growled out as she twisted her body trying to break free as the man grabbed her legs and pulled them apart.

"Oh I don't see a mistake about this." The man leered and Tanya smirked.

"Ah but you will." She said and as the man let go of one of her legs to undo his pants she swung her foot up catching him in the side of the head sending him stumbling. The man growled and moved back towards her and Tanya kicked up her legs wrapping around the guy's neck. _"One twist is all I need." _She thought victoriously.

WHAM

Blinding pain shot through Tanya's head and the world around her went black the last image being a rifle butt heading straight for her face.

*-*-*-*-*-

"Ok everyone hold up, I need to go ahead, you know to make sure they don't take potshots at us." Jack spoke as the group slowed down. "There isn't much of the day left and in all fairness I don't want to be out after dark." Jack said and Harry nodded, this place was dangerous enough during the day.

Jack walked off and Harry let out a sigh, even though he could tell Jack was one of the good guys he found it difficult to relax around him. That and the fact that they had just spent the time jogging across the wastes to get to Big Town left him slightly winded.

After a couple of moments Jack returned. "Ok people, we can get into Big Town, don't cause any trouble or I will just shoot you myself." He said cheerfully as he walked ahead and Harry wondered momentarily about whether or not he was joking.

"He really isn't joking." Jess said as she stood next to Harry. "There are no prisons around here so the law of the wastes is a death penalty." She explained and Harry frowned but nodded.

"I can understand that." Harry said softly before walking forwards towards the rope bridge. "I don't plan on doing anything to piss people off anytime soon." Harry called and Jess laughed.

"That's good to hear."

*-*-*-*-*-

TBC

And there we have the next chapter

Harry seems to be getting a small dose of bad luck being used to locate the Slavers targets even though he didn't realise it.

But next chapter will be done in the near future, have fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Wargames 3

Harry Potter/Command and Conquer/Fallout 3

Summary: After overthrowing the traitor dictator, Harry and the crew use the time machine to fix reality. But things backfire on them extremely quickly.

Rating: M

Paring: Harry/Multi

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Command and Conquer and the other thing which I am crossing over with in this story.

Chapter 3: All going to Hell

Natasha watched as the men in full armour charged a group of the green mutants. Leaning forwards slightly she aimed through her scope trailing after the mutants who ran at them without fear, without feeling to the bullets that tore chunks from their flesh. She let out a deep breath and pulled the trigger.

The round fired true hitting the closest mutant square in the head.

It didn't drop.

"What the hell?" She asked her voice barely above a whisper as the Mutant spun round looking for the location of the bullet. Natasha leant back in hiding herself against the wall her eyes wide and face pale. "How did it survive that?" She asked before inching ever so closer to the window and looking out

"HA FOUND YOU!" A voice yelled and Natasha threw herself out of the way as the sound of a minigun firing dozens of rounds straight at the window, blowing holes into the wall and Natasha cursed.

"This place isn't safe anymore." She sighed and ran back over to the door to get out. From outside she could hear the screams of pain from the men as the Mutants were victorious and Natasha swung open the door running towards the stairs to get to higher ground. She couldn't get down through the front of the building because it would put her right in front of those things.

Below her a crash was heard and she assumed it was the door as the voice shouted again with a dark glee.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" It shouted and Natasha pushed herself up the stairs two at a time trying to get up and out of the way. Hopefully it would lose interest.

If not, Natasha didn't know what she would do.

*-*-*-*-*-

An explosion ripped through the barricade throwing debris everywhere and Jack spun around raising his rifle as the first Slaver appeared. He had been right, again. They had tricked another person, again. The Slavers had tailed them all the way to Big Town. He fired the Assault Rifle, 3 bullets shot out hitting the heavily armoured slaver knocking him back but failing to do much damage. "I need a better gun!" Jack shouted to the team mates but only got silence.

He turned his head and looked over to see them dealing with another breach on the opposite side and swore under his breath. He couldn't hold them all by himself. Looking to the other side he saw Red the medic of Big Town clutching her arm, the red jump suit turning a darker shade as blood seeped from the wound.

"Tossing Frag!" A voice shouted and James watched as Harry threw a grenade right over into the breach the grenade landing by a slavers foot. James grinned, the poor sap barely had time to look shocked as it exploded blowing him off his feet and James heard the screams of pain from other Slavers who had been caught in the blast.

"Nice one!" Jack complemented and Harry smiled slightly as he raised his rifle fire into the darkness. "Conserve your ammo, we don't have much." Jack ordered and Harry nodded before the two dived for cover as the Slavers returned fire.

"At this rate they won't get many prisoners." Taylor called as he moved into a doorway to use it as protection.

"They want Jess, that's their main goal." Jack commented and Harry pulled himself off the ground.

"Well lets give them something better to pay attention too." Harry said and Jack frowned as he pulled out a stick.

"They're not dogs!" Jack chided but felt himself smiling.

"I know that, trust me… just watch." Harry ordered and with a flick of the stick he smiled and Jack frowned when Harry next opened his mouth. "Incendio! Diffindo! Incendio!" Harry shouted and Jack felt his jaw drop as two fireballs and what looked like a disc of white light shout out into the breach.

The fireballs hit and Jack heard a man scream out in pain as he flailed, the flames on his body giving out an eerie glow as he panicked slowly being cooked. The other one though missed and Harry frowned as he fired several more into the darkness.

Around them they suddenly heard shouts ordering the slavers to fall back and Harry let out a sigh of relief and Jack lowered his weapon but gave Harry a suspicious look.

"What the hell was that?"

"Magic," Was Harry's simple reply as he put his wand away. "We need to organise the defences before they regain their composure." Harry said and Jack frowned at how he took command.

"This conversation isn't over."

"Your wrong, it's over for now. I'll tell you more after." Harry said and Jack again frowned but nodded his head.

*-*-*-*-*-

Tanya shuddered as she awoke, coughing and spluttering as she slowly and painfully lifted her head up feeling the dry blood on her head.

She looked down at herself and glared in anger resisting the urge to lash out and punch the nearest thing.

Her clothes had been removed and the pain she felt was immense. Looking around she tried to find anything that could be used to cover herself up.

To the side thrown to the floor were a bunch of rags and Tanya for a moment didn't want to put them on to resist their mocking but realised it would be much worse if she walked around naked. After she had finished getting dressed in the rags that barely covered anything she turned her head to see the man in the other cell sitting up.

"How you feeling?" He asked softly and Tanya glared.

"Pissed off, Angry, volatile, really pissed off, defiled, dirty, disgusted that I'm even in this situation… oh and did I mention Pissed off?" Tanya asked as she sat down on the floor.

"Not as pissed off as Eulogy must be at the moment." The man responded.

"Eulogy?" Tanya asked as she spat to the side, the taste from the men still lingering in her mouth.

"Eulogy Jones, the guy who runs this place."

"Oh, I remember you saying about him." Tanya said and then smirked. "Why is head honcho so pissed?" She asked.

"He didn't like the fact that his men decided to have some fun with you… he apparently wanted that all to himself." The man responded and Tanya resisted the urge to shudder. "Executed one of them without batting an eye." The man commented and pointed out the cell. Tanya turned her head to follow where he was pointing and saw the man whose neck she had almost snapped lying there a bullet hole in his head.

"Couldn't happen to a better person… It's just a shame it wasn't me that killed the bastard!" Tanya growled and the man laughed.

"As long as we have these collars on we have no chance of that." He commented and Tanya glared.

"I'll get this off, failing that, I know someone who can." She said. "I just hope he knows where to look." Tanya added sadly and then shuddered in disgust.

*-*-*-*-*-

"_He's not got bored! He's really not bored!" _Natasha internally cursed as she quietly closed the door to the room on a higher floor, she had watched from the banister on the upper level as the mutant had found the room which she had sniped from before letting out a shout of rage as he continued searching. "Got to hide, got to hide." She said quickly looking around the room and the only valid place being a wardrobe or under the bed.

She had faced tough targets before but she had never met someone who could take a bullet to the head and shake it off like it was nothing.

Footsteps were getting closer and Natasha dropped down, rolling under the bed and hoped the mutant would be too stupid to look.

The door crashed open, hitting the other side of the room and the deep breathing of the mutant caused her to grip her weapon tighter. The mutant walked in and she could see the boot which was huge in comparison to anything she had seen as it stomped across the room and check in the wardrobe before stomping out the room.

Natasha let out the breath she didn't realise she was holding and rolled out from under the bed again looking to see the Mutant moving out of sight onto the next floor. "Time to go again." Natasha muttered and ran down the stairs her footsteps causing the floorboards to creak slightly and she hoped beyond all hope the creature didn't hear.

Thud

She slammed into another one of them who let out a laugh as she staggered backwards and swung out at her with its large meaty fist. She ducked the blow looking for a way to escape but the only way seemed to be through the mutant.

WHAM.

Underestimating the creature proved to be a mistake, she had thought that they would have been slow due to their size but with quite astonishing speed the mutant brought its arm back and slammed it into her side throwing her off her feet and over the banister right next to her and through the other one sending her crashing down the stairs.

Her body rolled painfully across the steps and came to a halt at the bottom of that set before she looked to see the mutant running after her. "Keep… moving!" She ordered herself as she stood up and limped as fast as she could away from the mutant who was quickly closing in.

Her hat had fallen off and she didn't care at this moment as she felt the air disturbed behind her as the meaty hand reached out to grab her but missed by mere inches.

"Keep… moving!" She ordered herself and ducked the next swipe as she ran down the stairs onto the lower level.

"YOU CAN'T RUN!" The mutant roared and Natasha smirked despite the pain in her leg and ribs.

"Just watch me." She responded as she leapt over the banister.

Thankfully it was only one floor as she dropped and forced herself to roll with the landing her legs aching painfully from the shock as she looked to see the mutant raising a gun and she cried out as she dived to the side the bullets hitting the ground where she had once been.

She knew she was in trouble but Natasha also knew one other thing.

She was the best the Soviet Army had and she was not going to let some freak of Nature kill her!

*-*-*-*-*-

The defences had been set up and Jack and Harry were standing behind cover near the bridge into Big Town.

"So magic huh?" Jack asked and Harry nodded.

"That's right, pure 100%, real, non faked magic." Harry said with a smile. "I can't go into to many details but I didn't think you'd mind me helping you with it." Harry said and Jack laughed.

"Mind? Hell when you scared off the Slavers like that I could have kissed you."

"Woah there Cowboy, you may like me like that… but I aint eating off that side of the plate if you know what I'm saying." Harry joked and Jack mock glared at him before laughing. "So why is Jess so important? Why are the Slavers after her so badly?"

"I shouldn't say but between me, you and the Wasteland night… she's got access to A LOT of caps, her father… he has access to a hell of a lot more and a lot of Guns and ammo." Jack explained and Harry frowned.

"Caps?" Harry asked and Jack looked at him in surprise.

"Oh right the time travel thing you mentioned earlier… you have no idea what its like here, forget money that doesn't work in the world not anymore… the currency is all made around bottle caps." He explained and Harry just stared at him.

"Bottle caps?" Harry asked dubiously.

"That's right, bottle caps… I don't know why and I never thought to ask but that's the currency." Jack explained and Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh well, I'll cross that bridge when I get to it." Harry said and Jack smirked.

"That's the way to do it." He said cheerfully and Harry grinned and then paled considerably.

"Oh crap…" He muttered.

"What? What's a matter?" Jack asked.

"What are people likely to do if they come across someone with the Soviet Union symbol on their shoulder." He asked.

"Erm… In all honesty I couldn't say, allegedly there were good relations between USA and the Soviet Union before the Great War… but theres the whole fact that people might lump them in the with Communist Chinese and just kill the person on sight… why do you ask?" Jack questioned.

"Remember what I was telling you about the war I came from?" Harry said and Jack nodded. "Well one of my travelling companions was a turncoat, she helped me out but we were brought here before we could get her a new uniform." Harry explained quickly trying to cover up the fact that he was lying through his teeth.

"Well as I said, it depends on who finds her." Jack commented. "Raiders would probably use her before killing her… Slavers would definently use her as their toy again and again until her spirit was broken and then sell her on… Brotherhood of Steel are questionable, they might spare her but there are just too many variables to say." Jack commented. "And that's only if the sane people find her… not that I'd call Slavers and Raiders sane but they have a grip on reality, then there is the Creature factor, Yao Gaui, Deathclaws, Mole Rats, Giant Ants, Super Mutants…" He continued listing creatures until Harry held his hands up.

"Ok I get the picture." Harry said and Jack shook his head.

"Sorry but it's a very grim world out there and its not getting better." He commented and Harry nodded.

"I can see that very easily." Harry commented then looked over the bridge into the wasteland. "Hey, what's that?" Harry asked seeing a small orange glow.

"Oh shit… "Jack muttered and then ran into Big Town fully.

"Incoming Missile TAKE COVER!" He shouted and there were shouts of surprise and fear as they took cover.

"These Slavers are really pissed off to be using the big guns like that!" Harry shouted and Jack agreed. The missile flew right past Harry and hit the ground in the middle of the town exploding sending dirt flying into the air and Harry covered his eyes to protect them before he heard the shouts and jeers from the slavers. "Here comes round 2!" Harry called and the people got ready for the next fight.

*-*-*-*-*-

TBC

Well then I hope you enjoyed the chapter, if you did let me know, if you didn't let me know why, if you couldn't make up your mind… you guessed it. Let me know.

As to any questions you may have about the Slavers being very aggressive its because they know their target (Jess) wouldn't be in the line of fire and that is who they are mainly after. Anyone else is just an added bonus.

Natasha is currently injured but you know how tough she is.

Tanya, not looking so good at the moment dressed in rags after being raped after she had been knocked unconscious, the effects of that will be shown in later chapters.

As for Kane and Yuri… well we'll just wait and see

And Zhana… I can't believe I forgot about her, I thought she had been left behind but then remembered that she had joined the group as well… I can work her into the story easily enough though.


	4. Chapter 4

Wargames 3: World on Fire

Harry Potter/Command and Conquer/Fallout 3

Summary: After overthrowing the traitor dictator, Harry and the crew use the time machine to fix reality. But things backfire on them extremely quickly.

Rating: M

Paring: Harry/Multi

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Command and Conquer and the other thing which I am crossing over with in this story.

Chapter 4: Carnage and Chaos in the Capital Wasteland.

Natasha ducked round the corner out of the way of the gunfire as the Super Mutant continued to chase after her. She was tiring, her legs hurt from her jumping down to the lower floor, her back was aching from where she had been hit clean across the room and her arm was bleeding, staining the black leather clothes she wore.

She spun round a corner the echo from her footsteps in the deserted streets extremely loud in her opinion but behind her the footsteps of the Mutants were louder as they chased after her.

She turned another corner and skidded to a halt. "Dead end." She muttered a small grimace appeared on her face as she realised how ironic that phrase was. In front of her the buildings had collapsed on both sides burying the path in rubble and she had no time to get back and away from them.

She unslung the rifle from her shoulder and loaded a round. "I don't plan to go down without a fight." She muttered grimly and wedged herself behind some rubble to use as makeshift cover as the First mutant reached the corner.

She fired the bullet punching into the chest of the mutant who cried out in pain but other than that barely stopped as it raised its rifle.

"ME KILL YOU!" It shouted and opened fire and Natasha pulled herself down behind the cover as the bullets tore chunks from it. She readied the next round and leant back round as the bullets stopped and fired again.

"Score." She muttered frowning as she realised she had used a phrase that an American would have used but looked at the now one eyed Mutant.

It shouted in pain its hand reaching up to its face covering its eye as the minigun fell from its hand "OW HEAD HURTS!" The creature cried out in anger and Natasha readied another shot and fired hitting the mutant and it staggered back holding its over eye.

"Lets see how well you do blinded." Natasha sneered and her eyes widened as the next one charged in and she saw it didn't have a gun… it had one hell of a sledgehammer.

It charged and she fired off a shot the bullet piercing the chest but the momentum of the creature kept it going as it swung Natasha threw herself out of the way and the makeshift barrier shattered as the Sledgehammer crashed through it.

She hit the ground painfully on her bad arm and grimaced in pain urging herself to stand up but couldn't find the energy. The mutant turned to her and grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up.

"HA GOT YOU!" He said successfully and Natasha struggled to fight against the grip. She reached down to her boot attempting to grab the knife there as the mutant reared back with its other hand the sledgehammer dropped to the floor moments before as it went to crush her face.

Its hand flung forwards but Natasha was faster the knife slammed into the Mutants hand and the creature cried out its grip relaxing and she was dropped as its fist slammed through the wall where her head had been moments before. She pushed herself away and darted for the exit where the blinded one was still swinging and ducked under the arm heading for any escape she could.

She turned the next corner and skidded to a halt.

The other end of the street was a group of people all in greyish armour moving quickly in her direction.

Wondering whether they were friends or foe she didn't have much time to react as the footsteps of the Super Mutant were heard and she ran forwards.

"GET DOWN!" One of them shouted and Natasha complied dropping to the ground as the troops opened fire on the Super Mutant punching him full of holes. She rolled over onto her back and pushed herself away as the body toppled. Two of the people moved round the corner and she heard them taking out the last of the freaks as the third one helped her to her feet.

"You ok?" The man asked and Natasha glared at him gesturing at the state she was in.

"Do I look ok?" She asked and she could almost sense the person frowning behind the helmet at her accent but he didn't say anything about it.

"Where were you headed to bring you this far into the DC area?" The man asked and Natasha sighed.

"I don't know, I don't even know where I am!" She responded knowing that her best option would be to play nice with these people. "All I know is that I need to find my comrades." She said and the man removed his helmet.

"Well, our troop was heading back to GNR Radio, it's also the closest place to get you patched up." The man explained and Natasha nodded. "And can I know your name?"

"Natasha, Natasha Volkova

"That's… that's a Russian name isn't it?" The man asked and Natasha nodded slowly. "I didn't realise there were any Russians in the Capital Wasteland." He said calmly and Natasha mentally stopped herself from looking shocked at the fact that they weren't suddenly against her. She assumed that the timeline must be slightly different for this future.

"And you are?" She asked politely and the man smiled.

"I am Brother Fredrick Taylor," he said proudly and Natasha wondered what he was a brother of.

"I need my Rifle before we leave," she said and the man nodded as the two walked towards where the other two were securing the area.

*-*-*-*-*-

Harry cringed as he woke up rubbing at the lump on the back of his head, the last thing that he remembered was a missile hitting one of the last standing ruins and as he tried to get away he must have been hit by something.

"Well then, you're awake at last." Jack spoke and Harry nodded.

"How long have I been out?" Harry asked and Jack checked the device on his arm.

"About 6 hours, we managed to push the slavers back and they didn't show up again. We got lucky… anyway when you're ready we're gonna push on to Megaton, if we get there then the rest of the journey will be easy going from there… or at least I hope it will."

"Rest of the journey?" Harry asked.

"Jess needs to get to Megaton, if we're going to find out anything about your friends… the best person to ask would be Three Dog, the Radio DJ of the Wastelands." Jack explained and leant over to a radio. "Here, I'll flick the radio on for you." He said and flicked the switch to power it up, there was a bit of static but it cleared up after a moment and Harry listened as a song ended.

"Wake up Capital Wasteland, it is I Three Dog! Hear me and OBEY… oh wait that's that other radio station…" there was a pause before he spoke up again. "NEWS TIME CHIILDREN! Know what I've decided, children? I'm gonna start a book club. Right... NOW! Wanna join? Good, cause you got no choice! Our first masterpiece is called 'The Wasteland Survival Guide', written by Megaton's own Moira Brown. Oh, and, get this - researched and co-authored by none other than - yep, you guessed it - that tenacious teenager from Vault 101. Now, let me tell ya. This thing's got all sorts of useful tips. Where to find food, how to deal with radiation, tons o' stuff. Survive, Thrive, and Revive, that's the name of the game. The book is the Wasteland Survival Guide! Pick up your copy today!" He said and then some music started.

"He had to mention that… he just had to mention that." Jack muttered hitting his head against the wall and Harry looked in confusion.

"I'm guessing you're the teen from Vault 101 then… whats a Vault… other than you know the blatantly obvious answer of a sealed location." Harry commented and Jack sighed.

"The Vault was my home…" and Jack started talking about his story while Harry sat patiently listening to him for a little bit before Jack stopped and stood "Right enough about my past and stuff that's irrelevant now… you get up and ready." Jack said and Harry nodded and watched as the Teen went through the door.

Slowly he pulled himself up and stretched his arms, his back clicking painfully causing him to groan loudly. He swung his feet off of the bed and stood up seeing that he was still fully clothed he tried to rub the creases in his clothes out and try and look half decent before walking out the same door that Jack had just left through.

"Ok children, if you've finished laughing over the fact that I helped write a book… which proves I have more intelligence than you guys." He added cheekily and then ducked as a fork was thrown at him. "We need to start moving, Megaton isn't getting any closer with us just sitting here." He said and the group started pulling themselves up and moving towards the exit. Jack paused as the rest crossed the bridge and he turned to face the group who were remaining. "Are you sure I can't convince you to come with us? The Slavers will return." He said and a woman in Red responded.

"Big Town, believe it or not is our home now and we have to keep an eye out for anyone who comes from Little Lamplight." Red said and Jack shrugged.

"Well take care, if I can I'll try and get some supplies sent your way." Jack said and then turned walking away and Harry followed after him.

"They will die here." Harry said and Jack shook his head.

"The Slavers will probably raid it to capture people but the people of Big Town are survivors, especially since I taught them how to hide from the enemies that were after them." Jack said.

"You taught them how to avoid detection?" Harry asked and Jack grinned.

"The only reason they fought then was because there was such a large group of us there." He explained and Harry resisted the urge to shout at the guy for almost costing several people their lives.

"_Not my time, not my home, not my life, I have no idea if this attitude is normal around here or not."_ Harry mentally calmed himself by repeating that several times. It would not do to lash out at his only help. "Ok, ok lets just get going to Megaton." Harry said in annoyance and Jack laughed

"Don't worry… you'll get used to the crazy very quickly."

*-*-*-*-*-

Tanya steeled herself to prevent herself from lashing out at the Slavers as they dragged her and several other slaves out of their cells. It seemed that they were being moved somewhere today as the group were forced to march out into the wasteland. Their hands weren't restrained or anything but she knew there was not much of a chance of running as the guards definently had itchy trigger fingers and she could see one of the guards hand resting on the switch to detonate the collars.

"_When the time is right I will gut you." _She mentally threatened as she glared at one of the guards who just smirked at her.

"Alright, everyone line up against the wall!" One of the slavers ordered and the slaves were pushed up against the wall. Tanya forced back her instincts to strike knowing it would end badly and was slammed against the wall turning back round to face the guards as someone in a suit walked over examining the people.

"_Joy, looks like I'm on the for sale list."_ She cursed as the man examined each of the slaves. She briefly wondered how her life could get any worse.

*-*-*-*-*-

Zhana awoke, alert and cautious, she didn't move as she stared at the dark ceiling and strained her ears to listen for any threats nearby.

Hearing none she slowly sat up and looked around the room.

It was small.

It was badly lit.

It was bare except for the bed.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to realise where she was, Zhana knew… she was in a prison cell.

The only question she had was where?

*-*-*-*-*-

TBC

Well Zhana is sitting in a cell, Tanya is up for sale… Harry is heading to Megaton and Natasha is going with the brotherhood to GNR.

All fun and games.

Read review and let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Wargames 3: World on Fire

Harry Potter/Command and Conquer/Fallout 3

Summary: After overthrowing the traitor dictator, Harry and the crew use the time machine to fix reality. But things backfire on them extremely quickly.

Rating: M

Paring: Harry/Multi

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Command and Conquer and the other thing which I am crossing over with in this story.

Chapter 5: Not for Resale

"She's clean." The man muttered as he looked over Tanya and she frowned before glaring at the man.

"She's new, she arrived recently." One of the slavers said and the man nodded.

"How can I guarantee that she will obey then?" The man asked and the slaver laughed.

"That collar like all the rest, as long as its on, they'll obey." He said and the man again nodded his head.

Tanya remained silent glaring at the man wanting to lash out as he grabbed her chin to study her face turning it from side to side.

"She's healthy as well." The man added and the Slaver laughed.

"_Oh they are so going to pay." _She thought darkly as she shook her head free from his grip.

"Still a bit of spirit in her I see." The man said and the Slaver lost the smile.

"She's still worth every cap."

"I'll take her." The man said and Tanya felt her jaw drop.

"She aint cheap, a Slave like that easily fetch about 6000 caps." The Slaver said and the man shook his head.

"I am afraid you did not listen to me, I didn't say I'd buy her." He said whipping round drawing a pistol and firing several shots off.

The stunned guards were caught completely off guard and were unable to defend themselves cut down by the bullets and the man turned to face Tanya.

"We meet again Ms Adams." The man said with a smile and she blinked as his face slowly morphed into a familiar appearance.

"Kane?" She spoke and the man stood infront of her in his black jacket and nodded his head a smile at his lips. "How?" She asked and Kane just smiled before walking towards the other slaves.

"Now is your chance, freedom awaits those who take it." He said and the slaves quickly took the hint and started running away. "Quickly now, our enemy was merely caught off guard, the Slavers will no doubt appear soon enough to check on their prizes." Kane said and Tanya took a step forward and then stopped.

"Hold it, I can't not with this on my neck." She said and Kane held up a switch.

"I assure you, I am not just a good shot Ms Adams. These Slavers were distracted by your charm allowing me to take advantage of them and take that which controls the device." Kane said and pushed a button and a quiet buzz escaped from the collar before the clip came undone and it fell from her neck. "Now then, without further delay… shall we leave?" He asked as the two quickly moved down the road in the opposite direction of the other slaves.

"Where are we headed?" Tanya asked.

"We have been here less than a day but already I have located our other associates. Zhana is currently being held prisoner by a faction in the North West, I believe it would be best to get her sooner, rather than later."

"And Harry and the others?" She asked and Kane laughed slightly.

"They have their own goals and are working towards us as we speak."

"How do you know all this?" She asked and again Kane just smiled.

"I assure you, I have my resources no matter where we go." He said leaving Tanya confused as to what he meant but as he didn't say anything more she dropped it for now.

*-*-*-*-*-

"It's a bomb…" Harry said as they arrived in Megaton staring at the huge unexploded nuclear missile in the middle of town.

"That's right it fell during the War and never detonated." Jack said as he stood next to Harry.

"Yes, but it's a nuclear bomb." Harry commented in concern. "Are you sure its not going to explode?" Harry asked and Jack shook his head.

"Nope, deactivated it myself." He explained and Harry nodded but still frowned remembering something he had read about Radiation.

"But what about all the radiation that would come from it… and what the hell are those people doing in the water which is probably that irradiated it would glow in the dark!" Harry questioned and Jack shrugged.

"I figured it would be best not to question the crazies about it." Jack said and Harry threw his hands up.

"That does it, I'm done with the crazy!" Harry commented and walked away following the signs to the Saloon. "I need a drink, of any variety!" He cried out and Jack laughed.

"You know I'm starting to think him joining us was a good idea." He said to Jess who just laughed as the two followed him. "I mean he does raise some very good questions about the sanity of the area."

"Although it is the biggest tourist attraction in this place, it has been a question in many places as to why they never disarmed the bomb." Jess agreed as the two walked through the door into the bar to see Harry frozen to the spot as he stared at Gob behind the counter.

"Harry I warned you about him on the way here, he's a ghoul, don't worry he's not going to eat you or attack you, Gob's a good guy." Jack said and Harry nodded his head calming instantly.

"Need a change of clothes Smooth-Skin?" the Ghoul, Gob asked with a smirk his voice raspy and Harry just laughed nervously.

"I apologise, you're the first ghoul I've met so you caught me off guard." Harry said and the Ghoul laughed.

"What can I get you?" He asked as he finished cleaning the glass.

"Two of your strongest drinks available and for you Jess?" Jack asked as the three took their seats at the table.

"I'll have the same and I also need Moriarty to get out of his little room, I'm here to speak to him." Jess said and Gob nodded his head, first getting the drinks for the three and then walking to a doorway and knocking on it.

Harry grabbed his drink and stood up walking off to one side and sitting in one of the more comfortable chairs before sighing and leaning his head back against the cushion and blowing his fringe out of his eyes.

"You look worn out." A female voice to the side of Harry spoke and he turned his head to face a blonde woman.

"You have no idea." Harry responded and she smiled.

"The world has gone to hell, everyone distrusts everyone, enough to hit anyone where it counts." She said raising her drink to her lips.

"To add to that, I've got 4 missing friends out there… well sorry 5 friends out there and I have no idea where to start looking. Jack over there suggested I go to GNR Station and speak to the guy there but what makes him think that his Three Dog will have heard anything?" Harry questioned and the woman laughed.

"Three Dog hears everything that goes on… that stuff you didn't want anyone to know? He probably already knows it… I swear he is psychic or something like that." She said and Harry snorted in amusement. "Anyway, I think if we're chatting like this then we should at least introduce ourselves, I'm Lucy." She said and Harry nodded his head.

"My names Harry." He introduced and the two raised their drinks slightly.

"Oh and to add something else onto our talk about Three Dog… Jack is a good person to have helping you,"

"It seems everyone likes him." Harry said and Lucy smiled.

"He helped me out a short while ago, straight out of the nearby vault and already willing to help others even though he was trying to find his dad." Lucy continued explaining the started talking about the trip Jack took to Arefu.

*-*-*-*-*-

"You never told me how you knew how to find me!" Tanya protested and Kane looked over his shoulder.

"Would you tell your secrets to a person who did not trust you?" Kane asked and Tanya raised an eyebrow.

"If I didn't trust you, why would I be following you now?" Tanya asked and Kane smirked.

"Those without hope will follow those who can offer a path to it, you were in Hell and I released you… there is not trust, at least not yet." Kane explained and Tanya just looked confused.

"Ok but how did you look like someone else completely?" Tanya questioned.

"You should know for the answer has been travelling with us in the past." He responded and Tanya frowned before a look of realisation crossed her face.

"Yuri? Why is he not travelling with us now?" Tanya asked.

"Because his abilities are needed elsewhere, the last component for the Tiberium Dawn is here, my… no our destiny is almost reaching its peak, look around you Agent Tanya Adams, this is the result of a world where the Allied Nations survived, this is a result of a world where the battle escalated to a nuclear duel that stole billions of lives." Kane explained and Tanya looked shocked. "I plan to repair this future to bring about the future that should be, the future that will save humanity and push it to its next step of evolution." Kane explained. "Our path is just beginning, the Brotherhood of NOD will rise from the ashes of a war torn world and we will show the world that Tiberium is the key." He said and Tanya looked confused by what Kane was saying

"How do you know all this? How do you know what happened here? How do you know the piece that you need is here? How?"

"Time will reveal all, time will reveal all."

*-*-*-*-*-

TBC

This is a shorter chapter but its mainly a set up for the next chapter. i also wanted to show what kind of character Jack (Mr Vault 101) is like which he is generally a good character his actions tend to fall on the positive side of the Karma Scale but he still does a couple of the negative side of things to get by.

Harry will be reuniting with Natasha soon and as for Kane and Tanya... well you'll just have to wait and see how well they do :P

oh and Yuri will be appearing soon but he is dealing with something.


	6. Chapter 6

Wargames 3: World on Fire

Harry Potter/Command and Conquer/Fallout 3

Summary: After overthrowing the traitor dictator, Harry and the crew use the time machine to fix reality. But things backfire on them extremely quickly.

Rating: M

Paring: Harry/Multi

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Command and Conquer and the other thing which I am crossing over with in this story.

Chapter 6: A mystery

Harry and Jack had continued onwards towards GNR to meet with Three Dog, Jess had remained in Megaton with her guard and now the two were on the dusty road to the ruined Capital City of America.

"So you and Lucy seemed to be getting along fine." Jack spoke and Harry coughed in surprise at the nonchalantness of the comment.

"From the way she was talking, she seemed a lot more interested in you." Harry responded and Jack laughed shaking his head slightly.

"You didn't listen to the radio while you were in Megaton, Three Dog is praising me as the saviour of this Wasteland." Jack said calmly. "Everyone either hates me." He said lifting one finger into the air. "Or they love me." He said raising the next one. "Others think I'm using it to my advantage waiting till everyone loves me then stabbing them in the back." Jack continued and Harry nodded and waited for Jack to pause in his speech.

"I know how you feel." Harry agreed as the two stopped at a rocky outcropping.

"How do you mean?"

"Where I'm from, I am seen as a hero for doing something which no one else can." Harry commented and Jack looked at him.

"Completed a Rubix Cube?" He asked with a smirk. "Cause I assure you, no one here can complete one." He said and Harry sniggered.

"Not that simple, I'm talking about a really, REALLY big task." Harry said and opened his mouth to speak again when the world around him flashed to a dark blood red and Jack froze in place.

In front of him a Young Boy in a white suit appeared holding the hand of an Old Lady. He couldn't see the woman's face as it was covered in a black veil but the amount of power that Harry felt radiating from the kid was scary. The Kid looked at Harry for a moment before smiling and tugging at the Old Lady's arm.

"What's wrong my Little Master? Are you wondering about the person over there?" The woman asked and leant down as the boy whispered into her ear. "I see…" She said thoughtfully raising a hand to her chin and rubbing it thoughtfully. "My, My…" She muttered to herself and the kid looked back at Harry a small smile on his face making Harry nervous as hell, if it wasn't for the longer hair Harry would have thought that he was looking at a younger Draco Malfoy, but that wasn't possible. Draco wasn't here in this timeline. "If you are sure Little Master…" She said again and stood straight and looked directly at Harry. "But, we are busy right now at the moment, let's come back later." She said and a brief flash of light engulfed the two and they were gone the world around him turning back to it's original colours.

"Harry… Harry you in there?" Jack asked seeing that Harry had suddenly stopped.

"Huh? Oh sorry…" Harry responded quietly as he continued to look at the place that the two people had just inhabited. "Let's get going/"

"Greetings Russian Traveller." The charismatic voice of Three Dog spoke as Natasha walked into the GNR Building. "Now what can Three Dog do for you?" He asked sitting down in a chair.

"I need to find my travelling companions." She said and Three Dog frowned.

"Travelling companions? When did you get separated?" He asked seriously. He knew how dangerous the wasteland was and anyone that was lost was definently in trouble.

"INCOMING!" Jack shouted shoving Harry behind some wreckage before diving out the way himself. A moment of hesitation and they both would have been paste. "Super Mutants." Jack called out. Now that we're in the ruins, expect to run into them, a lot." Jack commented aiming his laser rifle over the cover and firing blindly. "We can't stay here its way too open." He glanced around looking for the nearest route out of there. "Over there, through the hole in the wall." He called out and yanked a grenade off his belt. "I'm gonna throw this, when it blows run like hell, use the confusion to get out of here." Jack called and Harry nodded in agreement. "3… 2… 1…" He whispered and threw the grenade over the cover and he smiled as he heard a surprised shout followed by an explosion. As the grenade detonated, Jack was already on his feet moving towards the hole in the wall. Harry was slightly slower but recovered quickly. "Keep going." Jack called pushing Harry towards the door at the other end of the room smiling as he grabbed one of the deactivated grenades that he had in his bag. Jack loved tech especially when it exploded so he had a small stash of landmines that he had collected and spun kneeling down to drop the mine and then cackled quietly bouncing up and running through the door slamming it behind him. "Keep moving Harry, cut through this building and hang a right." He said and Harry continued moving.

"Where we going?" Harry asked as the two exited on to the street.

"We're going underground." Jack called as they skidded round the corner and came to one of the metro access tunnels. "The trains may not be running anymore but the passages are still safe." He said and stopped as an explosion cut over them and Jack turned back to see the building they had just run through start to collapse. "Hmm… guess it wasn't as stable as I thought it was." Jack said with a shrug and moved towards the tunnel. "Be ready for anything now."

"What do you mean 'Not as stable as I thought!" Harry cried out and jack laughed nervously.

"Well I figured the building was slowly falling apart I just expected it to stay standing, good thing we didn't get into a shoot out while in there." Jack commented with a laugh.

"So what can we expect to find in here…" Harry asked not sure if he wanted to know.

"Mole Rats, possibly raiders, more than likely feral ghouls." He said and Harry held up his hands to stop him.

"Is there anything here not out to kill us?"

"Not really." He said and Harry sighed shaking his head.

"Why can't I end up in a time with a tropical paradise where all I have to do is sit back and relax… Noo its always somewhere in the middle of a crisis and I always, ALWAYS, get stuck in the god damn middle!" He cried out in frustration and Jack just laughed.

"Let's go, I want to get through here quickly." Jack said and pushed open the gate, which fell to the ground with a loud crash.

In the dark tunnels they heard screeching and growling and Harry and Jack shared a look. "Well… they know we're here now." Harry muttered and Jack shook his head muttering under his breath about Karma working against him.

"How far do we have to go Kane?" Tanya questioned and Kane looked over his shoulder.

"Not far now," He said and continued walking and Tanya was amazed that he showed no sign of being affected by the heat as he walked in his black jacket. "Soon we will reunite with Zhana and then we shall meet with young Mr Potter as he proves once again why he is the perfect leader for the Brotherhood." He explained calmly stopping as he looked at the mountain coming up in front of them. "Raven Rock. Keep your weapon ready." He said looking over at Tanya before stepping forward again.

Entering into DC, Harry stood in awe, the place that once stood as a bastion for America, their capital, was now just a wreck, the buildings having been destroyed during the war now lay decaying and crumbling, leaving the roads and paths around the city hazardous at best. Harry stood there quietly contemplating how many people must have died in this disaster as Jack continued walking along the road whistling a tune as he did.

"We need to keep moving Harry, last thing I want is to run into more Super Mutants out here in the open." Jack explained and Harry snapped out of his thoughts, nodded his head and followed after Jack.

TBC

Well there's another short chapter for Wargames 3, I thought I may as well write a little bit of it because many people have been asking about updates.

See you soon ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

Wargames 3: World on Fire

Harry Potter/Command and Conquer/Fallout 3

Summary: After overthrowing the traitor dictator, Harry and the crew use the time machine to fix reality. But things backfire on them extremely quickly.

Rating: M

Paring: Harry/Multi

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Command and Conquer and the other thing which I am crossing over with in this story.

Chapter 7: I don't want to set the world on fire.

_Entering into DC, Harry stood in awe, the place that once stood as a bastion for America, their capital, was now just a wreck, the buildings having been destroyed during the war now lay decaying and crumbling, leaving the roads and paths around the city hazardous at best. Harry stood there quietly contemplating how many people must have died in this disaster as Jack continued walking along the road whistling a tune as he did._

"_We need to keep moving Harry, last thing I want is to run into more Super Mutants out here in the open." Jack explained and Harry snapped out of his thoughts, nodded his head and followed after Jack._

They had run into more mutants.

A lot more mutants

"This is strange, they don't normally raid in this large a quantity." Jack muttered quickly and quietly as he and Harry hid in the ruins of a building, out of sight as a series of loud, heavy footsteps ran by. "Not even when I last visited GNR, there was about SIX at maximum, heavily armed and absorbed more damage than the vaults, but there weren't as many as this, from sounds and the shouts, I'd have to say there are at least fifteen." He lifted the device on his wrist up flicking it through showing a map of the local area. "Nothing major here and they're heading away from GNR." Jack muttered and tapped his fingers on the back of his other hand, "where could they be going?" He questioned again as the footsteps started to die away.

"How long until we can move on?" Harry asked but Jack didn't respond still looking at the map. "Jack!" He said, this time a bit more forceful.

"Huh?" Jack looked up from the device a look of surprise on his face. "Oh sorry bout that, I'm just too used to being by myself, tend to forget the allies are there sometimes." He said sheepishly and Harry shook his head and rolled his eyes. "We should be clear to move in a couple of minutes or so, with how fast they were moving." Jack muttered and leaned over looking at the street. "Or…" He trailed off hesitantly reaching for his gun.

"Or?" Harry questioned hesitantly grabbing his gun as well, idly reaching down towards his wand, ready to take it out and use if necessary.

"We run like hell, Talon Company Mercs." Jack muttered.

"Talon Mercs?"

"Basically, Hitmen for hire. They are the worst form of mercenary scum, head back to the underground entrance, quietly." Jack muttered and hold the door open, I'm going to do something extremely reckless and stupid." He added smiling at Harry and gripped a couple of grenades pulling himself back to his feet, ducked down so as not to be seen by the mercs as he moved through the building.

"I hope he knows what he's doing." Harry moved back towards the entrance to the subway, pressing against the wall straining with his hearing to listen out for any approaching Talon Company, pulling at the door he stepped out a small breeze hitting him as he glanced around seeing the group, six of them in total, slowly moving down the street, they were armed with a variety of different weapons. Moving faster, he could hear them speaking as they patrolled checking windows above them, ready to attack at the slightest provocation as he pushed himself off the ground diving behind a car skidding to a halt as he looked across the road at the tunnel entrance. "Need to distract them…" He muttered and flicked his wand conjuring a small rock. "Lets try this…" Harry muttered throwing the rock into the air and then with another flick of the wand banished it clear across the road into one of the few remaining unbroken windows.

The smash was loud enough and the Talon Mercs dropped down into a defensive position aiming at the window, scanning around looking for the target. Harry smiled repeating the tactic and firing another stone off, the stone hitting the wall behind the mercs.

As a well organised force the six spun round jogging in the direction guns at the ready and Harry ran out of cover moving to the subway entrance and smiling as he ducked down the stairs.

And then the sound of explosions were heard.

Blinking in surprise, Harry stood at the stairs, looking in the direction of the explosion he heard shouting and gunfire.

And if he heard it then he knew the Talon Mercs would. The gunfire was getting closer and Harry shook his head in disbelief.

"He's going to get himself killed." He muttered as he moved back down the stairs opening the metal gate standing inside under the shadow of the tunnel entrance. The gunfire was getting louder and there were a few more explosions followed by a shout that Harry could only guess was Jack.

"Holy shit, this is gonna hurt!" Jack called out and Harry had to jump out of the way as he came barreling down the stairs rolling down them and into the tunnel groaning painfully as he thudded to a stop. "You might want to step back from there Harry." Jack groaned as he pulled himself to his feet, pulling 3 metallic discs from his bag.

"Are those mines?" Harry questioned and Jack nodded tapping the buttons on one of them watching it light up and he pressed it against the wall, suction pads added to the bottom held it in place. He repeated the process with the other wall and then smiled reaching up and placing one a bit further down the corridor onto the ceiling.

"They'll follow us soon enough, this is to make sure they won't get through, we should get moving, we're gonna have to take a longer route." Jack muttered in slight annoyance and the two walked further down the corridor.

"So I'm guessing you got the super mutants to fight the Talon mercs." Harry said and Jack nodded as he vaulted over the ticket barrier, Harry just as quickly followed.

"The great thing about those two, they hate each other just as much as everyone hates them." He said with a smirk and Harry nodded. "I drew the Super Mutants back, thankfully they aren't used to travelling in such a big group so even though they are fast, they were slowed down by the large composition of their group." He commented and Harry again nodded in understanding. "I made sure to stay out of their sight as I lured them back with gunfire and grenades… which I'm now running low on, I'll have to see if Moira has got a hold of any when I next go back to Megaton…" He trailed off dawning realisation on his face. "No they couldn't be…" He muttered pausing at the top of the escalator that led down to the train lines. "The Brotherhood base is closer, surely that would be… but then if they did go after there, that would be the second biggest area for them to fortify," he continued muttering to himself leaving Harry looking confused.

"What? What do you think they were doing?" Harry questioned and Jack looked back at him as another explosion, this one just at the entrance to the tunnel followed by the sound of collapsing rock and screams of pain.

"I think the mutants were making their way to Megaton." He said and Harry looked surprised. "Anyway, lets keep moving. We've got to make a slight detour."

Natasha paced in GNR impatiently, the Brotherhood of Steel members that were also in the room watched her in curiosity as she continued to walk backwards and forwards on the upper balcony area. "I hate this." She snapped in annoyance, "I should be out there looking for them." She continued, "They are out there, and if what I have been told is correct, they are in a lot of danger and yet you lot are too busy here to look!" She snapped turning round looking at the blonde woman.

"You've already said it yourself that you're not even sure where they are." The woman responded. "To go out there without knowing where you're even going would be suicide." She continued without much emotion on her voice. "I've contacted our base and they are going to send a few people that they can spare to come up here and help you search, but until then you need to wait." She snapped and Natasha stood there, staring at the woman, her eyebrow rising slightly at the sharpness of the order. "When they arrive, we will go out an look for your companions, but not until then!"

"I never did learn your name." Natasha commented as she calmed down, turning around and leaning on the banister looking at the guards in their armour.

"Sarah, Sarah Lyons."

Zhana stood, her back against the wall as she heard footsteps approaching her cell, she stood ready to strike the moment they entered. The door opened and Zhana held her breath as the person slowly entered holding a tray of food. As they entered she gripped the persons arm dragging them into the room her other gripping the persons mouth, holding it shut spinning them round and with another thrust slammed their head against the wall a sickening thud echoing in the small room as she let go letting the unconscious person drop to the floor, landing in the spilt food that had been brought for her. She reached down pulling the pistol and holster free from the man and stepping out of the cell letting the door close behind her.

It was time for her to get out of wherever she was.

TBC

Well there's another chapter for all of you. Read, review, relax and enjoy. Like I've said before, Jack, the lone wanderer in this story is heavily influenced by how I played the game and yes I did do some stupendously reckless stunts just to see what would happen. Never anything as impressive as this, but I did manage to accidentally kill a load of brotherhood of steel members because of a rogue deathclaw that had been chasing me.

I am going to try and update a bit more regularly but we shall have to see how it goes, I make no garauntees.


	8. Chapter 8

Wargames 3: World on Fire

Harry Potter/Command and Conquer/Fallout 3

Summary: After overthrowing the traitor dictator, Harry and the crew use the time machine to fix reality. But things backfire on them extremely quickly.

Rating: M

Paring: Harry/Multi

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Command and Conquer and the other thing which I am crossing over with in this story.

Chapter 8: Calamity

Harry coughed, staggering back into the subway passage his hand over his mouth as he tried to clear his throat, his over hand desperately trying to rub the dust out of his eyes. "That was your idea of a shortcut?" He questioned through his coughing looking back at now collapsed tunnel. "Do explosions follow you around or are you cursed like me?" Harry muttered and Jack sniggered as he popped the lid off of a bottle of water taking a sip and passing it over to Harry. Gratefully he took it, drinking it and grimacing at the stale taste before passing it back to Jack.

"What can I say, some of the things I've done created a couple of enemies." Jack commented with a shrug as they moved back into the subway tunnel. "I've tried to help a lot of people in the wastelands and so far, its come back to bite me on the ass." He commented calmly drawing the pistol he had holstered at his side examining it with barely a care. "I don't care, I refuse to stand by and watch someone suffer if I can avoid it. It's why I've been helping my dad with this project of his," Jack commented slowly his voice sounding slightly unsure about whether or not he should be telling Harry about it.

"Project?" Harry asked curiously

"Yeah, Project Purity, its something that he worked on with my mom and a group of other scientists before I was born, to purify the water, free clean water for all instead of them being forced to drink this shit." He said holding up the bottle of water. "A lot of people consider it a dream that will never happen but my Dad has a plan, before I got side tracked I was going to start helping him with it." Jack commented and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Plan?"

"He was looking for a G.E.C.K." Jack said calmly and Harry frowned slightly.

"G.E.C.K?" He questioned his head shaking slightly as he said it, showing his confusion.

"Oh right, it's the Garden of Eden Creation Kit, my dad believes it is the final piece needed for Project Purity to work." He calmly continued and growled as the door he opened just revealed another blocked passageway. "Oh God f…" He stopped himself from swearing and looked at Harry. "This detour is going to take a lot longer, these passageways are getting trashed by all the fighting that's going on up there." He commented and started to check the device on his arm. "The other main way out is a long way back up the tracks, past where we came in…" He muttered in annoyance and Harry groaned in annoyance.

"This is not good, I need to find the others…" Harry muttered more to himself than Jack who shrugged his shoulders.

"Well unless you know how to teleport, we're kinda stuck here." Jack said and Harry looked at him thoughtfully. Jack catching that look glanced at him in surprise. "Wait… you're not really saying…"

"I can but I can't." He replied.

"Can but you can't? What the hell's that meant to mean?"

"It means I can try, but I don't know the area well enough, I could apparate us too high off the ground and we could fall to our deaths, I could apparate ontop of a landmine that would be bad obviously or I could apparate us and end up part of the decour, meaning I could apparate us into the actual walls of a building, killing us instantly." He said and Jack looked thoughtful tapping at the device on his arm. Harry heard several beeps coming from it and then Jack smiled

"This thing has maps of the local area… well areas that I've travelled, I've spent a lot of time mapping out these areas in case I needed to escape, normally my escapes arent as destructive as the one you saw before." He commented and Harry nodded his head. "on the surface above this direct point is clear ground, maybe a little bit of rubble but nothing that should hinder you if you drop us about a foot in the air." Jack said and Harry nodded hesitantly.

"If your sure." Harry said slowly sounding unsure as he held out his hand to Jack.

"One thing you'll quickly learn about me, I don't do anything unless I'm sure it will work." He commented with a smile. "Well, with one or two exceptions of course."

"That's what I'm afraid of…" Harry added quietly and the two disappeared with a small pop.

And appeared slightly in the air above a damaged road.

The two dropped down, landing on the ground with a dull thud and they both stood up, readying their weapons incase of any threat.

A gunshot echoed out.

A gasp of surprise followed by a gurgling breath and he fell hitting the ground with a dull thud.

"So why are we heading in this direction Kane?" Tanya questioned as Kane stopped, pausing only to take a drink from a bottle of water.

"Being in this location and this time works perfectly for the plans I have, There are two items we need to procure. One of them is in a nearby underground structure, the other, we have no need to rush to gather, for it can be found in several different locations, one of them in the same place as Zhana." Kane quickly explained, stowing the bottle away and pushing away from the rock he was leant against.

"How do you know what is going on around here?" Tanya questioned and Kane just smiled and continued walking then after a couple of steps turned around.

"Before I forget, these are yours, while talking to the Slavers I managed to acquire them." He commented and passed the two pistols to Tanya who nodded her head slowly taking the pistols from him. "Be careful, ammo is a much desired commodity around these parts, make each shot count." He said and again Tanya nodded.

"So if you wont tell me how you know about this place, can you at least tell me where we are going?" She questioned again and Kane smiled.

"We go to raid a vault." Was all he said in response and continued walking turning off the dusty road and heading into the wilderness.

Zhana stood hidden in an alcove as guards pounded along the corridor past her, they all wore full armour the helmets over their face giving them an intimidating, almost demonic appearance as they charged down shouting out orders to other soldiers that were all looking for her. Readying the pistol that she had stolen she stepped out into the corridor as the footsteps died away and ran up the stairs at the end, skipping every other step as she moved up to the next floor her eyes darting around constantly looking for either a sign to indicate an exit or a sign just to indicate where she may be. She gripped the handle to the door on this floor pushing it open slowly glancing through seeing two people looking at a chart on the wall completely oblivious to her. She slowly stepped in closing the door behind her walking towards the two.

As she neared one of them turned slowly having finished speaking to his associate and gasped, ready to shout as he saw Zhana. She reacted quicker swinging the pistol, hitting the guy in the head with the butt of it, the man falling to the ground unconscious and with another smooth move she pointed at the other man who stood there petrified in fear. "Now, you are going to tell me where the hell I am, where my companions are and how I get out of here." She said calmly pointing the gun at the mans forehead.

Before she could get an answer though the door behind her swung open. Reacting on instinct she grabbed the scientist in front of him pulling him in front of her as she spun round to face the doorway gun aimed at the doorway as she saw someone standing in what had to be an officers uniform with a long brown trench coat over the top.

"I believe I can answer all your questions." The man said, his strong accent a sharp contrast to her own.

"Who are you? Why were you holding me in that cell?" She snapped and the man smiled bringing his hands up in a calming gesture as he began to speak.

He gritted his teeth in pain, blood trickling down his forehead as he ducked behind cover dragging the other with one hand, firing shots wildly into the area where the other enemies were. Several shots were returned and he grimaced again feeling trapped in the small ruined building.

He looked down at the quickly bleeding out form by his side and pulled out some bandages flicking them to unravel them pressing them against the wound as he heard the laughter from his attackers.

"Come out kiddie, we know your there!" one of them mocked and he growled in frustration readying his weapon as he heard the fast paced footsteps.

" Yeah, You'd better run! What are you? Scared... or something!" Another shouted and he rolled his eyes at the lack of intelligence in the comment

"Eat this, asshole!" Another shouted and he glanced up seeing a grenade flying through the landing in front of him.

He reacted quickly gripping it and throwing it further into the building, the grenade hitting the floor and rolling away and didn't explode. "Huh, guess it was a dud." A loud bang cut through the stunned silence as the grenade didn't explode and one of the bandits screamed out in pain. "What the?" He muttered leaning back and looking over the ruined wall he was hid behind as another loud bang was heard another of the bandits dropping, brain and skull spread across the floor as his lifeless body dropped. "Looks like the cavalry has arrived as he saw the last four bandits duck into cover as bullets rained down on them.

"Lyon's Pride attack!" A female voice shouted and He looked surprised turning back to his injured associate.

"Looks like we're getting out of here soon, just hold on, we'll get you sorted soon." He said and the figure groaned in pain as he nodded his head. "Get over here! I need a medic!" He shouted trying to be overheard over the shouts and gunfire.

Natasha stood on the upper level of a ruined house looking through the window at the targets, reinforcements had turned up and she had left with the Lyon's Pride. The route they would have taken had been blocked off and now it seems that their search was already done. She fired another shot with her rifle hitting one of the bandits in between the eyes as she scanned across at the two that were pinned down.

One was down, the other trying to keep him from bleeding out, they both looked so alike, same messy black hair, same rough build and one was most likely going to die. Ducking back into cover as a bandit took a shot at her she cursed at her foolishness at losing focus. The threats were still there.

Leaning out she took aim at another waiting for him to pop out of cover.

_Bang,_

TBC

Well theres the next chapter, I hope you enjoyed it.

Personally I'm not overly fond of how I ended it. I was trying to remain elusive in who was actually shot but I just don't like how I've done it, most likely I'll go back and rewrite it at a later date.

But I will say this, I already have the first chapter for Wargames 4 done and now that I have the end point for this story it makes it easier for me to write the bit in between ^_^

Hopefully I'll get another chapter done soon, so until then enjoy.


	9. Chapter 9

Wargames 3: World on Fire

Harry Potter/Command and Conquer/Fallout 3

Summary: After overthrowing the traitor dictator, Harry and the crew use the time machine to fix reality. But things backfire on them extremely quickly.

Rating: M

Paring: Harry/Multi

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Command and Conquer and the other thing which I am crossing over with in this story.

Chapter 9: Real Emotion

He gasped, struggling for breath as they carried him quickly through the double doors, barely conscious, a few groans of pain escaping his lips as they placed him down onto a table looking up at the few, his vision blurring as he reached up attempting weakly a hand gently taking his stroking the palm softly and he smiled his vision focusing on the person

"Pulse is…" A voice spoke, quickly becoming muffled as his arm dropped to his side.

"I need something to…"

"What was he…"

"whats… Blood type?"

"Dog tags…. Russian!"

"Natasha… you… translate?"

His eye's widened momentarily a sharp gasp escaping his lips as his body relaxed his eyes slowly closing.

"We're losing him!" another voice cried out and the world went black to Harry as his eyes shut.

He stood surrounded by a bright light, the roof of a building that seemed so familiar to him. "You're always getting yourself into trouble." A familiar voice spoke and Harry blinked in surprise as Hoshi slowly appeared in front of him.

"Hoshi? Where are you? I thought you would have been there when I arrived back on Earth before, but there was no sign of you." He spoke attempting to walk forwards towards her. She looked sadly, shaking her head and smiling slightly as he continued to walk not getting any closer to her.

"I'm not Hoshi per se, I am your memory of her, a vision of her. You have travelled through time, learning skills and preparing to fight your war."

She paused as the lights changed to his fight in Big Town and the training he went through with Natasha back in Russia. "Your companions are collecting items to prepare for the war." The image cut sharply, disorientating him as it showed Kane and Tanya slowly entering an underground building, guns at the ready in case there were any targets as the image changed showing a small device hovering in between the two. "They search for this, an item to help bring life to a destroyed world." She said and the vision vanished again leaving the two standing in pure white that stung Harry's eyes as he stood opposite her. "Your time to return will come, but there is more for you to do, more for you to learn, more for you to collect before you can return, you are strong yes, but you are still not ready to face him." She said and turned stepping away.

"Wait!" Harry called out and tried to move forwards but she stayed the same distance away no matter how much he ran.

The light engulfed him.

_"Today the Mutant Registration Act will be decided, the vote will decide whether or not Mutants will need to register their names and abilities"_

_A younger version of Harry jumped catching a ball flying through the air a teen girl jumping after it, shifting forms in mid air, red fur covering her body as she took the form of a wolf plowing into Harry, knocking him to the ground as she pinned him under her paws, leaning forwards and licking his cheek before stealing the ball and running off._

The world, destroyed, stretching up and around him looping back on itself, one large city stretched and destroyed to see the birth of a new world, the god of that would decide the creation growing in the light at the centre of the sphere world "Kagutsuchi" He muttered readying his weapon as creatures charged at him.

_The image changed again a world covered in jungle life, Harry standing back to back with a blue skinned woman dressed in basic brown clothes, both holding glowing energy swords as soldiers in white armour aimed weapons at them. The two glanced at each other and nodded before moving to attack._

_The scene changed again, Harry standing in what looked to be a dorm, looking out the window at the night sky the moon itself full and shining bright but instead of the dark blue and black of night it was bright green. He closed his eyes an image flashing up in his mind of a large black Grim as strange creatures materialised from the floor charging at him. He held a gun in his hand smiling as he lifted it to his head and pulled the trigger._

_Moving to a different image his eyes widened as he saw Voldemort standing infront of several restrained Order members._

"_Where is he?" The dark wizard hissed pointing his wand at the first of the prisoners._

"_He's dead." The person responded and Harry recognised it as Tonks._

"_Crucio!" Voldemort snapped and Tonks cried out in pain as she was hit by the spell struggling to prevent herself from falling to the floor as her body shook under the effects of the spell "Do not lie to me, where is he?" Voldemort snapped again pointing his wand at the next person in the group._

"_He's dead! He died when something caused his Relatives home to blow up!" Tonks snapped again and Voldemort shook his head._

"_You lie to me again, Avada Kedavra!" he said and the curse hit the person next to Tonks the figure hitting the floor and Harry seeing it was his best friend Ron let out a shout of anguish which was not heard by the vision as it began to fade._

_Other images flashed through but they quickly blurred together, Harry being unable to make heads or tails of several of the images as they merged together, sounds and images overwhelming his senses before stopping on one image._

_Harry standing opposite Voldemort with everyone dead around them._

"GAH!" Harry cried out sitting up sharply eyes wide, breathing rapidly as he sat up pain shooting through his stomach as looked sharply around the room. The room itself was badly damaged but it was relatively clean, he sat there his hand rubbing his forehead a dull throbbing pain seeping from his scar to the rest of his head.

"It's about time you woke up." The voice of Natasha spoke and Harry looked up at her a look of relief crossing his face.

"How long have I been unconscious?" Harry asked and Natasha looked thoughtful for a moment before she answered.

"Almost a week now, from what I was told, you barely made it, they even said you died when they were patching you up."

"I Died?" Harry repeated in shock and let his head fall into his hands again. "Never easy is it!" Harry snapped quietly as he glanced back up at Natasha. "It's good to see you again." He whispered and she smiled standing up from the chair she was sitting in and walking next to him and sitting on the side of his bed. She gently rested her hand on top of his and he smiled. "I know where Tanya and Kane are." He said and she looked at him in surprise.

"When did you learn that, I asked the person you were travelling with and he did not know about them." She said and Harry looked uncertain for a split second before answering the question.

"It was a vision, I saw them entering through what looked to be a large metal vault door. There was a number on it." He brought his hand to the bridge of his nose rubbing it as he struggled to remember it. "I think… I think it was 100, I don't know… they were looking for something inside it though." He continued to mutter as he thought through what he saw in the vision, doing his best to ignore the vision of Voldemort and what could possibly have been the final battle between the two. "Its somewhere to the north east of here."

"There's something else you should hear before that." Natasha said turning on the radio.

"_The Enclave is back, America. And, no, not just on your radio. Right now Enclave troops are patrolling the Capital Wasteland. These fine men and women, under the command of the stalwart Colonel, Augustus Autumn, have one mission: The restoration of American peace and order. But let's hear from the man himself, shall we America? I give you Colonel Augustus Autumn." _

_Colonel Autumn spoke up his accent sounding extremely over the top compared to Eden's "Thank you Mr. President. People of the Capital Wasteland, I am Colonel Autumn. By now, you have encountered Enclave troops in your towns, in your settlements. When you see the Enclave, you see the United States Government. We are authorized to restore order and civility, by any means necessary. Just stay out of the way and let us do our job. Interfere with the Enclave's mission, and you will be dealt with, harshly."_

"_Very good Colonel, heh, very good. So, there you have it, my darling America. Enclave troops are now in your neighborhoods, in your lives, in your hearts. Together, we'll restore the glory of this great nation. One problem at a time. So remember America, the Enclave is working around the clock, to return this country to greatness. All you need is a little patience, a little faith." _

"Oh boy…" Harry muttered as music started playing and Natasha flicked off the radio. "I'm just going to take a wild stab in the dark and guess that they plan to kill pretty much everyone?" He suggested slightly nervously as he looked for his gun.

"They took over Project Purity and killed my father." Another voice spoke up and Harry looked up seeing Jack standing in the doorway. "I don't know what their goal is but they aren't here to help the people of the Capital Wasteland." Jack added quietly before nodding his head to Harry. "It's good to see you're awake."

"I owe you my life,"

"I almost cost you your life when I forced you to apparate… is that the right word?" He questioned and Harry nodded.

"Regardless, if you need any help, I'll help."

"Good, I heard you said you knew where your other associates were." Jack commented with a shrug. "I don't know how you do but if they are there then we can loop back there after we make our stop." He said and Harry agreed. "We're going to be heading to Vault 87 to get hold of a G.E.C.K." Jack explained quickly. "It's the final piece required to get Project Purity working." Pausing he looked at the two. "Ready for a trek into the wastelands?"

"Let me get dressed and we'll go." Harry said and Jack smiled slightly before turning and leaving the room. Harry glanced at Natasha and thought he saw a flicker of a frown cross her face. "Are you ok?" He asked and she nodded slowly.

"I'm fine… I'll meet you downstairs." She said and walked out of the room leaving a very confused Harry sitting there wondering if he had offended her somehow

TBC

Well there in the next chapter, this one was more to act as a preview to ideas I had for future sequels.

Please note that the ideas above are not set in stone, nor are they all the ideas I have had in which to continue the story. But this one will most probably be ending in the next couple of chapters but not until the main storyline of Fallout 3 has been completed so if you don't want spoilers I advise you to stop reading and join me when I get round to posting Wargames 4


	10. Chapter 10

Wargames 3: World on Fire

Harry Potter/Command and Conquer/Fallout 3

Summary: After overthrowing the traitor dictator, Harry and the crew use the time machine to fix reality. But things backfire on them extremely quickly.

Rating: M

Paring: Harry/Multi

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Command and Conquer and the other thing which I am crossing over with in this story.

Chapter 10: Into the Abyss

"God my head… did anyone catch the name of that deathclaw?" Jack moaned in pain as he awoke.

"And so he awakens." The thickly accented voice spoke as Harry opened his eyes, groaning in pain as well, woken by the noise Jack made as the single light in the middle of the room stung his eyes, his vision blurred as he looked at the man standing there in a cream trench coat.

'_Ugh, people actually wear trench coats and think they look good?'_ Harry mentally questioned as he struggled against the chains that suspended his hands above his head. "I'm stuck in this position again?" Harry asked aloud, more to himself than anyone else as he glanced around. Jack was restrained to the right of him, stripped of all his gear and weapons left in a pair of shorts and a vest, Harry glanced down at himself as saw that he was in a similar condition. At the opposite side of the room Natasha hung, still semi out of it but slowly coming back to her senses. _'Well, looks like they had the decency to leave her in her clothes.'_ He thought as he then focused back on the person that had spoken. "Your voice sounds familiar… Colonel Autumn I'm going to guess?" Harry asked and the man looked away from Jack and turned to face Harry.

"That would be correct… and from looking at your appearance I would have to guess that you're Mr Potter." He said more as a statement of fact than a question.

"You'd guess correctly but I'm more curious as to how you know."

"We learned a lot about you and your travelling companions, the commies that you associate yourself with." He said with a sneer of disgust and Harry blinked.

"Ok… and how did you learn about that?" He questioned while internally wondering when this was going to bite him on the ass, especially since Jack had heard. A sideways glanced showed Jack with a frown of confusion but it disappeared after a moment after Autumn started to speak again

"One of your associates was very eager to talk after some persuasion." Autumn spoke and Harry growled struggling against the chains. He knew where Kane and Tanya were, knew that Yuri would not end up in this kind of position simply because he'd probably have taken over given half the chance with his psychic capabilities so that left Zhana. She only joined because of the rest going along, especially after the fact that they had killed Cherdenko after it was revealed that he had tried to kill them. it left her a bit dissilusioned and the promise of a correct timeline was more than enough to bring her along... idly he wondered what she did in the original timeline but it dashed out of his head as he snapped at Autumn

"If you've done anything to any of my friends I will kill you!" He snapped harshly and Autumn let out a bark of a laugh.

"In the position you are in? I don't see you hurting anyone anytime soon." He taunted and Harry kicked out sharply. Autumn stepped back, avoiding the foot with ease. "How pitiful." He mocked and Harry glared as the man turned talking to Jack.

Harry tuned the two out as he focused on Natasha who looked up at him. He could see a trail of blood running from a cut on her head.

"_You okay?"_ He mouthed to her and she slowly nodded her head as Autumn argued with Jack. Harry blinked as he turned to look at the two arguing. "I'll tell you what's going on here. You lost!" Autumn mocked before continuing. "The good guys won this one, and now we're just wrapping up loose ends. We've got the purifier, now we just need the code to start it. You're going to give me that code now, and save us all a lot of trouble. Maybe I'll even let you go. So how about it?"

"Yep… that's all well and good but… I'm…" He paused as he sneezed overly dramatically at Autumn. Harry focused his view on Jack and blinked in surprise realising chains didn't suspend him, he was in an what looked to be a barrier field holding him in place. "Oh god sorry about that, I'm allergic to bullshit!" Jack taunted and Autumn glared

"I'm running out of patience, son. I want that code, and I want it now." Autumn growled and Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"What are you, like five years old?" He questioned. "You sound like a little child: 'I want my toy now!' How pathetic for a Colonel of the Enclave" Harry mocked putting on a childish voice as he spoke the last bit.

"Crude and uncivilised… just what I'd expect from the trash from outside." Autumn said turning to face Harry.

"So which of my associates have you captured?" Harry growled at Autumn. He had guessed but confirmation was always good to have in these kind of situations.

"We don't have her anymore… we disposed of her after she had fulfilled her uses." Autumn said and Harry strained against the chain even more a feeling of dread and guilt welling up as he struggled to break free, to reach for Autumn..

"What? You just killed her? How the hell can you claim to be the good guys if you murder people?" Harry snapped at Autumn.

"I never said we killed her." Autumn continued with a calm gesture. "We released her after we were told what we wanted to know." He continued and smiled then looked at Jack. "And you can have the same, if you just tell me what you know." He commented calmly and Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know the code." Jack continued with a small smirk

"You LIE!" Autumn snapped and Harry stopped glaring for a moment as he couldn't help but snigger at the whiplash emotion. "I'll be honest. I'm running out of patience here, and I'm not looking to play games with you." He continued after a moment of silence to calm himself. "You tell me that code, or it's going to cost you." He commented and Jack laughed.

"No, seriously… Fuck you!" Jack snapped and Autumn turned around walking over to Natasha as he pulled a pistol free from its holster and pointed it straight at her head.

"Tell me the code NOW." He snapped and Jack growled in anger the smile dying away quickly as he saw what was about to happen

"Colonel Autumn, can I have a word with you for a moment?" A pleasant sounding voice spoke up.

'_Must be president Eden… it sounds so much like that one on the radio it could only be him.'_ Harry mused as Autumn lowered the pistol turning around and standing infront of a ball on the wall that had a glowing blue lens. _'That must be how he can see him… interesting, are they all over the place or just in the cells?'_ Harry questioned as Autumn spoke up.

"Mr, President, I have no time for other matters, I'll be with you shortly." Autumn snapped as he glared at Harry, catching the smirk that was on the wizards lips.

"Now, Colonel." Eden insisted and he let out a sigh.

"Yes, sir." He bit out and turned round smoothly to look at Jack. "You have until I return to think about that offer." Autumn said and twisting round again walked out the door that opened as he approached it. The door closed behind him and the three heard the sound of it locking.

"So… are they too cheap to give us each a cell?" Harry asked after a moment and Jack snorted in amusement. "I mean, you at least get a cell, we get this makeshift chains… don't you feel privileged." Harry mock teased and Jack rolled his eyes.

"When you are done wasting time, I would like to have a word." Eden spoke up and Harry stopped himself before he could retort.

"I'm not exactly going anywhere." Jack spoke up.

"I do apologize for Colonel Autumn's attitude. He's been under a great deal of stress lately." Eden started speaking and Harry shared a glance with Jack. "I have no doubt you know who I am. I'm sure you've heard my radio broadcasts."

"Not really… the music was boring and repetitive… I pretty much only used GNR while travelling… oh and Agatha after retrieving her violin." Jack added with a non commital shrug as Eden continued ignoring what Jack had said.

"I'd like to have a word with you, face-to-face. I think there are a few things you and I should discuss." Eden spoke and Jack stared at the ball on the wall with a look of shock.

"You're gonna let a prisoner wander around the base to visit you? Or are you coming here?"

"You'll find your possessions in the locker near the door. I'll unlock the way for you. And I'll unlock your restraints as well. I'll be waiting for you in my office. Please, don't tarry." He spoke and Jack did nothing but stare at the camera until the deactivation of the barrier dropped him unceremoniously on the floor.

"Did he really do what I think he did?" Jack asked as he walked over to the locker, opening it up and smiling as he saw their gear in there. "Gimme two seconds and I'll get you two free." He said as he pulled on the Leather armour that was resting inside.

Moments Later, Harry and Natasha were released from their restraints and Jack opened the door as Harry started pulling on his clothing. "Natasha can I speak to you quickly…" He asked, trailing off as she frowned at him.

"Is now really the time?"

"We're about to wander into an enemy base, all of them probably have itchy trigger fingers so yes I think this is a perfect time." Harry responded and she sighed but nodded her head.

"Go on then."

"What have I done to make you suddenly give me the cold shoulder?"

"You ask me that? You really don't know?" She questioned and Harry stood there, his jacket half done up.

"I don't exactly have a fantastic role model to compare how I act." Harry commented off handedly. "I generally run on impulse and try to piece things together while on the move." Harry continued. "I try to avoid hurting anyone that I don't have to, doesn't always work, but I'm still not used to how to talk to people…" He trailed off uncertainly again.

"You nearly died… in fact you did die!" Natasha snapped and Harry blinked. "I almost lost you and the first thing you suggest after you wake is to throw yourself into a new life threatening situation… and one that isn't even related to us looking for the others?"

"I know what it's like to lose family…" Harry said quietly before turning and walking out of the doorway after Jack. He rounded a corner to see an Enclave Officer drop to the floor unconscious. "I thought we got a free pass?" Harry questioned as Jack dragged him back towards the cell.

"I thought so too… but looks like the message hasn't been passed on yet." Jack replied as he dumped the person in the cell and closed the door.

"Whatever, lets go…" Harry said and continued off down the passage as the voice of President Eden spoke up telling the troops to let the trio pass. Followed by Colonel Autumn's voice moments later telling them to shoot to kill.

"Looks like the fun is about to start." Jack spoke as he pull his rifle free and readied it. "Lets go pay the president a visit."

TBC

Well theres the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. This one took forever to write because I couldn't decide whether to start where I did for this chapter or perhaps start with them leaving the Citadel and heading to Vault 87 and in all honesty I prefer this option.

Oh and incase people are curious about what happened to Zhana… she'll live and she'll make a reappearance soon


End file.
